My Life, My Love, My Fight
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Sam lost a loved one in the fight. Now, he's determined to save her. Omega's POV.
1. Back in Time

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Sam or anyone related to S.P.D., I just own Alexis.

Author's note: Where the heck did this come from? This story is in Sam's POV.

Chapter 1: Back in Time

**ALEXIS**

My love. My one true love. She died in battle, she died fighting the Troobians. She was only a kid, my age. The S.P.D. rangers were losing the battle and we were rushed out. Alexis saw what was happening to her favorite ranger, Sky, and rushed over. Everyone tried to stop her. It didn't work and the rest of us were herded out before we knew what happened. At that time, I didn't know that she felt the same for me. I only found out about it the day she died, that same day.

"You ready Sam" Nova asked me. Nova is my partner and best friend, she walked over to me "Sam, you're going back in time to stop the Troobian take over. You'll save her". Nova was great, she understood how I felt. She had also lost a loved one in the takeover.

"Thanks. I'll make sure I save your mom too" I said. Nova was an orphan because her dad left before she was born and her mom died in the takeover. She smiled and gave me a pat on the back. I walked into the portal and arrived days before the takeover. Commander Cruger didn't know I was behind him. Two days, later the rangers needed my help. They were getting beaten pretty badly and I decided to help. Of course they didn't know who I was. I laughed silently. Boy, was Z going to be surprised. I got my Omegamaxzord ready and battled with Devastation.

"Hey! No free rides" I called. They had just confused me, not to mention scare.

"Be quiet and drive" Jack told me. I sighed and obeyed. After we defeated Shorty, I went to face Devastation and Morgana. That was when I learned teamwork. We all crowded into control room afterwards.

"Come on. I'll show you around" Sky said. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, actually, I know this place. I used to live here a long time ago" I said. Z raised an eyebrow.

"Really" she asked. I smiled beneath my helmet.

"Yeah, as a little boy. Before I made the transformation to light beam, you guys knew me by my human name – Sam" I said.

"SAM" they all asked. I floated out of the room to go find Alexis.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done! Please R&R!


	2. Meeting with the Past

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Omega is the older Sam and Sam is just the younger one.

Chapter 2: Meeting with the Past

Omega walked into Alexis' room to find her missing. The room wasn't empty though. It was occupied by his younger self. Sam got up in a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" he asked. Omega smiled big behind his helmet. He knew Sam was waiting for Alexis.

"I'm uh….." he began. Z came walking in.

"SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" she yelled. Sam's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry" he said. Z smiled at him.

"No, not you" she said sweetly. She turned around and roughly grabbed Omega's arm.

"Sorry Z" he said. She put her arms on her hips.

"What were you thinking? You could change the future more than you want to" she said.

"Not really, people have done it before" Omega told her.

"They have" she asked. Omega shook his head and told her about it. Finally, she allowed him to go back in.

"Can you answer my question now" Sam asked once Omega went in.

"I'm you from the future" he said. Sam's eyes lit up.

"Really? What's it like? Am I….I mean you married? Where is Alexis" he asked. The last question made Omega gasp and look down at his feet. Sam saw this and sat next to him on the bed.

"I miss her" Omega whispered quietly. Sam didn't hear him.

"What's wrong" he asked. Omega looked up at him. Tears began to fall behind the helmet.

"The future is cool, I guess. I don't know, we just changed it. I'm not married. Lexi, or Alexis, is……….she's um……dead" Omega blurted out. Sam sat there in silence. He could tell that Omega was crying.

"But didn't it just change" Sam asked after a while.

"Yeah, but the fight is still to come" Omega said.

"The fight" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the BIG fight. Alexis dies trying to save a B-Squad member, Sky. She told me that she loved me the minute before she died" Omega said before he broke down. Sam did the best to sling an arm around his older self.

"Don't worry, you'll save her" he said reassuringly.

"I hope so" Omega said. He got up and left the room. Before he left, he said goodbye to his younger self. He found **all** the rangers outside the room. Sky was pale.

"We all die" he said quietly. Sam slumped away. Everyone followed. Z gently rested her hand on his back.

"We're not going to die Sam" she said.

"I'm not going to let you guys" Omega said.

"What's wrong here cadets" Commander Cruger's loud dog voice boomed over them.

* * *

Done! Please R&R! Alexis gets to meet them next chapter! Ooh! The suspense! 


	3. Saving Grace

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Saving Grace

Commander Cruger stood right behind us. I told him most of what happened. The part I left out was that with Alexis in it. Commander Cruger went to leave, but turned to me.

"Oh and I found you by the Alexis door waiting for her. The younger you" he said. I laughed. I remembered that I used to do that a lot and when she came out, I pretended that I was looking at something else. After we were done talking, I decided to find my younger self.

"Hey Sam" he said as I walked into my room. I waved.

"Um, can I give you a bit of advice" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love that" he replied. He bent down closer to him.

"Tell Alexis that you love her now" I advised. He looked up at me confused. He shook his head.

"No way, I'd embarrass myself" he said.

"I already made that mistake once" I reminded him. I rolled his eyes and sighed. He got up and exited the room. I followed in my light beam form. I-my younger self-knocked on Alexis' door. She came out. His eyes widened at her. I knew that he thought that she looked beautiful.

"Hey Sam" she said.

"H-hey" he said hesitantly. She smiled her captivating smile. The smile which made you feel like you were in heaven.

"You wanted to tell me something" she asked. He nodded his head and walked closer to her. He kissed her on the lips. I smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Commander Cruger walked down the hallway.

"Cadets! What have I told you about showing affection publicly" Cruger asked in his booming voice. They pulled apart and blushed. I had to laugh.

"Sorry" they both apologized. He left and Alexis looked my way, but she didn't see me.

"What's wrong Alexis" my younger self asked. She smiled.

"It's Lexi now Sam" she said "And nothing is wrong".

"You go kid" I silently told Sam. Lexi took Sam's hand and guided them into the rec center where the other kids their age were. Soon, I heard screams from girls and knew what Lexi had told them. Sam came out of the room alone and walked straight up to me.

"Can I say one thing" he asked trying to wrap an arm around me. I rolled my eyes beneath my helmet.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Thanks" he said graciously. How could I not help him? After all, he is me as a little kid.

"No problem" I responded.

"You know, Lexi is my saving grace" he said. I slung my arm around _him_ and I gave a chuckle. I reassured him that I knew.

_Done! Please R&R!_


End file.
